The Wait
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: It's funny how things can change your life just like that! A short fic about my favorite characters who find themselves in a certain situation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**It's not much, but I'm testing tomorrow and really stressed out. I thought I should write this before I go to sleep. This is the result:**

The blue man paced the bathroom floors, waiting for news. "Is it time yet," he asked, impatiently.

"No, we still have two minutes left," she responded as she looked down to stare at the thin figure laying in the sink.

"This would of never happened if you were more careful, Shego," he complained. "I thought you were on the pill!"

"I am," she replied, angrily. "But there's still a chance that it can happen," she glared at the object once more, "Obviously!"

"That's it! That is it! We're never doing it again," Dr. Drakken announced.

"You don't mean that-"

"I do too!" He replied, "Okay..no I don't. But still!"

"One more minute," Shego said, looking at the time.

"I can't do this! I'm -we're- evil," Dr. Drakken spoke, his voice trembling with every world. "What will his-"

"Or her!"

He glared at Shego, "What will they play with, my freeze ray?"

"Relax, Dr. D," she spoke calmly, "We don't know yet. We have a few more seconds."

"I'll have to change my whole routine," he announced, walking next to Shego. "All the crying and pooping."

"Yeah, then the baby will come and do the same thing," she smirked.

"Haha, Shego," Dr. Drakken rolled his eyes. "This is serious! At night they'll keep you up with their cries, pee on you, and the worst is that they'll grow up into a bratty teen. Then they'll grow up and never visit! It just get worst from here on, Shego!"

"It's not all bad," she defended, "You watch them grow up and-"

"Shego, what are you saying?"

"I-" The timer dinged and suddenly time had stopped.

"What's it say?"

**Hoped you liked it and good night all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people were upset about the ending of this story (How I expected their reactions) and so I decided to make this short ending to get your D/S feels at ease once more.**

* * *

Dr. Drakken lay in his bad, sound asleep, with a black-haired, green-eyed beauty in his arms. The calm, silence of the night made it that much easier to sleep. Drakken let out a loud snore as the phone began to ring.

"Drakken.." Shego mumbled in her sleep. "..Get...get the phone.."

"Hmm?" Dr. Drakken replied lazily, as he brought his head off his pillow, only to set it back down again.

"Get the phone," she repeated, nudging him to wake up.

"..Oh..right," he said, sitting up. He removed the girl from his arms and grabbed the ringing phone. "..Hello.."

Shego could hear talking on the other line, but wasn't sure who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked. She was silenced by Dr. Drakken holding up a finger in front of her.

"..Yes.." he spoke to the caller. "..Mother, I told you the time zones are different here. It's two a.m. here.."

Shego only nodded and rested her head on the pillow, waiting for Dr. Drakken to end his phone call.

"..Yes mother," he said, trying to whisper. "We will try to make it tomorrow.."

"No, no," Shego screeched, waving her hands up.

"..Okay, bye...bye, mother," he hung up the phone.

"I'm not going back there," Shego announced, trying to keep her voice quiet. "The last time we went she made me bake the old family Lipski cookies."

"Chocolate chip cookies made with love," he smiled. "And they're low on calories!"

"I'm not baking cookies with your mother," she explained, laying back down.

"It's your fault, Shego," Dr. Drakken replied, placing the girl back in his arms. "You're the one who sent that picture of Lucy to her."

"She asked," she defended. "Besides, I didn't think she would want us to visit!"

"Well, what's done is done," he announced, snuggling up to his daughter. "Let's just get some rest."

"I'm not baking cookies," Shego mumbled angrily before they both fell back asleep, dreading tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this idea came into my head...and instead of making a new story, I thought just post it on this, since it has the same idea of the story. I hope it makes since. Sorry if it doesn't.**

* * *

A man walked into the sliding doors of Smarty Mart excitedly, "This place just gets better and better, you know that, Shego?"

"Can we just get what we came here for and leave," she let out a huge sigh as she, and the young girl she held the hand of, joined Dr. Drakken.

"Shego," Drakken scolded before grabbing a shopping cart and taking out his shopping list. "Now, we need milk. You know how much the henchmen love milk with their cookies. We also need cookies."

"Don't get anything we don't need," Shego told him as they began to shop. "You know you and your junk food addiction, Dr. D."

* * *

"Now, Donny, my boy," Ron walked into the store, holding hands with his young son, "This is the place where I use to work!"

The young boy looked around the store. He saw obese women fighting over a sweater that was on sale, a worker cleaning off throw up from they ground, and a screaming toddler running away from his mother, "It looks great, dad," he faked a smile.

"It's the only place I trust to shop," his father continued as Rufus came out of his pocket. "And it's where I met my main man Rufus!"

"Ron," Kim joined in, "Can we just get our groceries and leave?"

"No can do, K. S.," Ron responded, "Then you'll miss the whole Smarty Mart experience."

Kim rolled her eyes before joining her husband in the 'Smarty Mart Experience'.

* * *

"Let's see," Drakken looked at the choices for cake mix, "Chocolate does seem nice...but it seems too original."

"Maybe strawberry," his daughter suggested. "That could change things up."

"Yes.. but what about-"

"Please just pick one," said an impatient Shego.

"I can't decide," he turned to his daughter, "You pick."

"Strawberry," she decided as she grabbed the cake mix. "And if we don't like it, we'll force the henchmen to eat it!"

"Yes, I like it," Drakken smiled.

"Okay, you got your cake mix. Can we go home now," Shego asked tiredly.

"Not just yet, Shego," Drakken replied. "We still have a few more items to get before we're ready to go home." Dr. Drakken began to ramble on about the items they needed, which his daughter tuned out easily. A trait she was thankful her mother passed on to her.

She turned to a sign with the word 'Toys' spelled out that caught her attention. "Mom," she tugged her mother's shirt. Shego looked down at her with a bored expression on her face. "I'm going over to look at the toys." Her mother nodded, then continued to tune out Dr. Drakken.

* * *

"Hey, look at this, Kim," Ron ran up to her. "They have a deal, buy five ketchup bottles and get a free t-shirt!"

"We don't need five bottles of ketchup, Ron! Put it back," Kim commanded.

"Please," Ron begged.

"Fine," Kim gave in.

"Mom," their son spoke, "Can I go look at the toys?"

"Sure," his mother agreed. "But stay there and don't go anywhere else until we come and get you," Kim added as her son began to run off. He nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

In all honesty, the toy section of the store wasn't all that better from the rest of the store. But on occasion, there would be a cool toy worth taking a glance at. Plus, it was a great way for kids to get out of shopping with their parents.

He entered the toy section with an equal aged, dark-haired girl already there. She was hitting and shaking one of the toys, trying to make it work.

"There's a button," he explained, walking up to her. She looked at him weirdly as he pressed the button to turn on the toy. The girl let go of the item and walked over to mess with another toy. "..You're welcome," he said quietly, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help but feel the awkward silence that was in the air. "..So," he began, "Are you waiting for your parents to get done shopping too?"

She turned and nodded yes to him.

Again it was up to him to fill the silence. "Yeah, my dad loves this place."

"Mine too," the girl replied awkwardly.

"I'm Donny," he introduced with a smile

"Lucy," she said plainly before turning back to the toy she was playing with.

"Does your dad bring you here often," he asked.

"Not usually," she replied, not really wanting to talk to him. "Sometimes my mom makes him go someplace else."

"My mom tries to do that," he smiled, "But he loves this place too much to be forced to go anywhere else."

"My dad does too," she replied, "But he's more afraid of my mom's plasma attack than his love for this place."

He looked at her startled. "Her what?"

"Lucy, we're leaving," her father announced, walking into the aisle where the two children were talking. "Who is this boy? No boys! Not until you're forty!"

"Dad," she screamed in embarrassment.

"You're dad is blue?"

"You're a ginger!"

"Donny, we're checking out," Kim told him, but stopped when she noticed Dr. Drakken. "What are you doing here?"

"Kim Possible?"

"It's Stoppable now," Ron corrected.

"I never thought my past would come back and haunt me," Shego groaned. "Come on, Lucy. Let's wait in the car while your dad...does his ranting."

"You're not going to stay and fight, Shego," Drakken asked in confusion.

"I'm not your little assistant anymore, Dr. D," she replied.

"And yet you still call him Dr. D," Kim commented.

"This," she pointed at the Stoppable family, "Is the reason I don't like shopping here!"

"Can we go," Lucy asked her parents.

"Yes," Shego agreed, "We're going."

Drakken looked into the Stoppable's cart, "Ooh..is that the 'buy five ketchup bottles, get a free t-shirt' deal?"

"Yeah," Ron replied happily.

"I saw the adds for it, but couldn't find it anywhere," Drakken announced.

"That's because you have to go to the front and ask for it," Ron told him, "Come on, I'll show you!"

"Oh, goody," Drakken said exultingly, following him to the front.

"Men," Shego breathed.

"Tell me about it," Kim replied with the same annoyance in her breath as Shego.

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
